


Family matters

by AndySkull



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySkull/pseuds/AndySkull





	1. She Observes

Mycroft was the smart one, but Eurus, she was incandescent. From the three of them, she was the most observant.

“What’s her name?” Asked Eurus one day as Sherlock was leaving.  
“Whose name?”  
“The doctor’s daughter. You are close with her, i can see that.”  
“I won’t discuss that matter.” With a wave of his hand, Sherlock left.

* * *

“So, did you had a fight? Or a raspberry juice?”  
“I’m sorry?” Asked Sherlock confused.  
“If it’s neither of them, then must be a trace of lipstick.” Instinctively Sherlock touched the right corner of his mouth with a little concern of being discovered.  
“I made you look.” Eurus mocked.

* * *

“You’re not flying back to London.”  
“Nope. I have a case in the continent.” Sherlock said keeping the violin in his case and taking his bag.  
“Send her my regards.” Sherlock looked at her in confusion.”To your girlfriend. I know she is waiting for you in Montenegro.”

* * *

“You are more relaxed than usual.”  
“I solved three cases yesterday. I had a fantastic sleep.” Said Sherlock cheerfully.  
“Is that? Or was last night’s shag?”  
“I sleep alone, Eurus.” Said Sherlock a bit upset.  
“Oh, was it this morning then?” Eurus asked with a smirk.

* * *

“So, you both are living together.” Said Eurus casually. Sherlock sigh heavily.  
“Are you ever gonna stop with this questions?”  
“If you tell me her name, i will. I promise.” Sherlock raised a brow.  
“Brahams, Hungarian dance 5.” He said adjusting his violin on his shoulder. Eurus copied his actions. “If you play it faster than me, i’ll tell you.”

She didn’t.

* * *

Irene sat on Sherlock’s lap and placed a slow and sweet kiss on his mouth. Both smiled as long as the kiss lasted. Sherlock’s phone received a text.

_She attacked another nurse. - MH_

Sherlock threw his phone away.

* * *

“You’ve been wandering a lot outside London. Why?”  
“I’m moving to Sussex”  
“That explain the bees. Are you having beehives?”  
“Indeed. Checkmate.” He said putting the chessboard away.  
“Tell me about the bees. What kind of cares they require?”

He told her.

* * *

“You are boring. I don’t want to play with you. I want Sherlock.”  
“Sherlock sends his apologies. He is very busy with the move.”  
“Mycroft, i know what i want for christmas.” Mycroft let out a sigh as he leaned back on his chair.  
“And what would that be, my dear sister?”  
“I want to meet Sherlock’s son.” Mycroft went pale.


	2. Add some context

“I’ll be back in a few hours. It would be… nice, if you are still here when I return.”  
“Are you asking me to stay?” She says with a smirk.  
“Well, a night won’t make a difference, right?”

Irene left 221B a week later.

* * *

“Are you gonna tell Mycroft?”  
“He knows you’re alive. I see no point in hiding anything else from him. Besides, I want to see his face when I tell him,” He paused. “I’m going to tell John and the rest of the gang.”  
“That’s out of the question. What about your sister?”  
“That’s out of the question.”

* * *

Irene sat on Sherlock’s lap and placed a slow and sweet kiss on his mouth. Both smiled as long as the kiss lasted. Sherlock’s phone received a text. He read it and threw his phone away.

“I don’t want things to end like they did with Eurus.”  
“That won’t happen, Sherlock.” She said, noticing his concern. “What did the text say?”  
“Eurus attacked a nurse.” He said distantly.

* * *

“How can you be so sure?”  
“All the signs are there, you just have to look at them.”  
"If that’s the case, dear, Let’s make a bet. If its a girl, you name her. If it’s a boy, I will.”  
“Fine! But no greek names…” He warned.

* * *

“How’s Irene doing?”  
“Well, she hasn’t throw him out the window when he cries, so…”

* * *

He was about to dial her number when she called first. He answered the phone in a hurry.  
“Where are you? Where’s Nero?” He asked, on the edge of panic.  
“Nero is with me. We are fine. But you, dear, are late.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We are having tea with your sister.”

* * *

“Titus, sit. Paw.” Nero giggled. “When will I see aunt Eurus again? I want to show her what Titus can do now.”  
“You like your aunt?”  
“Yes, she is smart and she says I’m smart too.”  
“You are baby. Come on, let’s take Titus for a walk.”


	3. Little conquerors

“Mr Holmes, is it true? Is it true, Mr Holmes?” Asks Archie running upstairs.  
“What is, Archie?”  
“That you are going to have a baby.” Sherlock chuckles and points Irene in the kitchen. Archie runs to her.  
“Hello, miss. Can I touch your belly?” Irene nods. “Is it going to be a boy or a girl?”  
“We don’t know that yet.”  
“I hope he’s a boy, so we can solve crimes together.” Irene and Sherlock laughs.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?”  
“An experiment…” Said Sherlock spying from the window.  
“Where are the kids?”  
“In the garden, come look at them,” Irene approached and hide with him. “Look at that. Rosie is noticing the different colors of the plants, while Nero… he is eating dirt…” Irene laughed soft and tender. “Why is he doing that? Why is he so…”  
“Stupid?” Finished Irene. “He is just a baby, dear. Give him some time.”

 

* * *

 

“Who is picking you up today, Nero?”  
“Sherlock”  
“Is he your brother?”  
“No, he is my dad.”  
“Why don’t you call him dad?”  
“Because he is Sherlock.”

 

* * *

 

“What actually happened?”  
“Nero approached a group of kids who were trying to arm a puzzle, he pushed all the kids away and said _You are all dumb, i know how to do this_ , and then he armed the puzzle in an instant.” Sherlock explained.  
“Right. So, I assume you talk to him about it…” Asked John.  
“I gave him an ice-cream.”

 

* * *

 

“Go on Nero, tell your uncle who gave you Titus.”  
“I was walking home from school, because Sherlock forgot to pick me up,” Mycroft gave Sherlock a concern stare at the words. “This woman came to me and she had a puppy in her arms, she asked if i wanted it and i said yes. She said his name was Redbeard but mummy insisted into give it other name and i choosed Titus.” A long silence came until Mycroft broke it.  
“You are telling me, your father forgot to pick you up at school?”  
“That is not the important part, Mycroft!” Said Sherlock annoyed. “Nero, tell him how the woman looked like.”  
“Oh, long black and wavy hair, pale face, she was tall and she had eyes like Sherlock and I.”

 

* * *

 

“This one i found it when a jellyfish killed a man at the beach last year.” Said Nero as he handed a pebble to Eurus.  
“Oh it’s written Lion’s mane here.” Said Eurus surprised.  
“Yes, I asked mummy to write it because I didn’t write then. But I can write now. You want to see how I write my name? I can write yours too.” Irene and Eurus exchanged a look and chuckled.   
They were sipping their tea when Irene’s phone rang, calmly, she answered.  
“Where are you? Where’s Nero?” Sherlock asked in a rush, on the edge of panic.  
“Nero is with me. We are fine. But you, dear, are late.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We are having tea with your sister.”

 

* * *

 

“Will you tell me a bedtime story?” Asked Nero sheepishly.  
“Yes i will.” Answered Sherlock sitting at the edge of the small bed.  
“What is the story about?”  
“It’s about the East wind, Nero.”

 

* * *

 

“It was Titus, right? How is he doing?”  
“He is getting old. Almost eleven by now”  
“Oh, you know what’s coming then. But that’s not the reason you came here.”   
“Sherlock doesn’t know i’m here.”  
“You never called him Dad, Why is that?”  
“Because, he is Sherlock.”  
Eurus smiled, Nero returned the gesture.


End file.
